CONFUSE -DaeJae-
by jdhjae
Summary: Youngjae yang dulunya ceria menjadi murung karena Gosip 'itu' beredar
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE : CONFUSE **

**Main Cast : Jung Daehyun , Yoo Youngjae**

**Other Cast : Temuin sendiri *XD**

**Pair : DaeJae slight DaeLo**

**Genre : Hurt, Humor *gakyakinsih**

**Warning : YAOI, typo's merajalela, Gaje**

**Note : Ini FF pertama saya, jadi bahasanya tak menentu**

**Summary :Youngjae yang dulunya ceria menjadi murung karena Gosip 'itu' beredar**

~Author POV~

Hari ini membosankan seperti hari kemarin pikir sang namja cantik yang diketahui bernama Yoo Youngjae, terlihat dari nametag dari jas sekolah nya-TS Senior High School-. Ya! Memang namja cantik ini sering terlihat murung akhir-akhir ini, Semenjak peristiwa 'itu' terjadi, lebih tepatnya gosip 'itu'.

Peristiwa 'itu' atau gosip 'itu' dimana namja tampan-Jung Daehyun- yang youngjae sukai, kagumi,cintai,sayangi,&amp; selebihnya. Daehyun siswa kelas XI A sama seperti Youngjae dan bahkan Daehyun duduk dibelakang Youngjae menyatakan cinta kepada Choi Junhong namja cantik berkulit putih susu, bersurai pirang, imut, tinggi nan cantik, Junhong adalah siswa kelas X G. Mungkin julukan yang pas buat Junhong ialah Uke Idaman yang dianacr oleh namja yang berjiwa same mesum. Itu yang didengar di telinga Youngjae, walau hanya gosip tapi itu cukup membuat Youngjae sakit hati, dan bahkan sampai menyanyi Sakitnya tuh disini sambil nunjuk hatinya, Dan youngjae sampai rawat inap di RS sekitar.

#Back to story

~Author POV END~

~Youngjae POV~

Ish aku ingin pulang saja in baru pelajaaran jam ke 6 sudah rusuh kusut dan rontok, karena mendengarkan Baekhyunsaem mengoceh tak jelas, dan parahnya ini mapel Sejarah tapi dengar Baekhyunsaem menerangkan rasanya seperti terjebak di goa dan penuh dengan suara makhluk halus. Mungki lebih baik tidur

'pluk' ada yang melempar kertas padaku. Perasaan ku yang melepar dari belakang!, apa mungkin itu Daehyun? Omo! Pede ku terlalu tinggi, mungkin benar Himchanhyung selalu mengatai ku " Youngjae Pedemu Negeri" fokus pada yang melempar kertas tadi, aku coba mau memastikan apakah Daehyun atau bukan, Dan menolehlah kepalaku dan... dia! dia! Daehyun tersenyum kepada ku. Kyaaaaa!

"bukalah" buyar sudah lamunanku, khayalanku T_T. Daehyun berucap sambil mata tajam nya melirik kertas yang aku pegang.

"O-oke" sambil tergagap aku menjawab dan menoleh ke depan lagi, takut guru sialan itu melempar kapurnya.

Pikiranku campur aduk karena isi surat itu. Toh mungkin itu surat cinta atau mengajak kencan dan mungkin makan malam untuk ku.. #PD kumat. hey! pede itu hak gue helloh! ada prinsip "didunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin asal kita berusaha" Kubuka kertas itu dan aku membaca nya dengan seksama sambil menstabilkan detak jantung yang sudah mulai Hip-Hop. Dan isinya ialah-

TBC^^

Maaf kalo bahasa nya kesana kemari..ini FF pertam ku jadi ya begitulah. aku newbie disini.. Sebut saja "JAE" ~bow~ mohon bantuannya ~bow~. Kritik &amp; saran nya boleh.. dan Tolong Reviewnya yah..

Tenqyu~ok..ok.. *aladijahyellow


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE : CONFUSE **

**Main Cast : Jung Daehyun , Yoo Youngjae**

**Other Cast : Temuin sendiri *XD**

**Pair : DaeJae slight DaeLo JongJae**

**Genre : Hurt, Humor *gakyakinsih**

**Warning : YAOI, typo's merajalela, Gaje**

**Note : Ini FF pertama saya, jadi bahasanya tak menentu**

**Summary :Youngjae yang dulunya ceria menjadi murung karena Gosip 'itu' beredar**

.

.

Pikiranku campur aduk karena isi surat itu. Toh mungkin itu surat cinta atau mengajak kencan dan mungkin makan malam untuk ku.. #PD kumat. hey! pede itu hak gue helloh! ada prinsip "didunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin asal kita berusaha" Kubuka kertas itu dan aku membaca nya dengan seksama sambil menstabilkan detak jantung yang sudah mulai Hip-Hop. Dan isinya ialah-

.

. Chap 2 Update

.

.

~**Youngjae POV~**

**.**

**.**

Dan isinya ialah 'Youngjae-a, kajja kita bolos mapel ini?!'. Huh tebakan ku semua salah 100%, ternyata Daehyun ngajak bolos~~. Sebentar!, bolos? Dia ngajak aku bolos? Jinjja? Ternyata dugaanku tak 100% mungkin 80%. Jujur, aku maunya pake banget. Hey! Aku diajak Daehyun loh!, walaupun bukan kencan tapi kan bolos Cuma berdua eiiii~suit~~suit~~ihiir~~,Tapi bagaimana caranya?.

Huh, ku pegang pulpen dan mulai menulis di kertas yang Daehyun berikan tadi. Mungkin aku berniat menulis 'Dae, kita nonton yuk?' tapi gimana gitu, terlihat cabe banget. Akhirnya kutulis 'Kau gila? Bgaimana bolos saat jam Baekhyun_saem?_'. Kulipat kertas itu dan kuberikan ke Daehyun tercintaku.

~PLUK``~

Kulihat kertas terlempar di mejaku, dan kertas itu pasti dari Daehyun tercintaku. Kubuka kertas itu dan kubaca isinya, seketika aku mematung karena ternyata isinya 'kajja, kau yang pura-pura asma mu kambuh dan aku yang membawamu ke uks, mau tidak? Kalau tidak aku ajak yang lain saja!'.

Aku disuruh pura-pura asma? Helloh dengan tidak sempurnanya aku harus akting seperti orang sekarat? Hell no!, sebentar tadi ada kata 'yang membawamu ke uks' brati Daehyun menggendongku ala Bridal Style? Tidak mungkin kan kalau Daehyun akan menyeretku atau mengglindingkanku(?)Omo! Omo! Membayangkan saja pipi ku mulai matang alias memanas. Kuubah keputusan yang awalnya tidak mau menjadi mau banget! Secara digendong Daehyun. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Tidak akan kulewat kan kesempatan ini!. Dan segera aku membalas surat nya dengan tulisan ' Oke! Tunggu sebentar aku akan pura-pura asma'. Kulempar ke arah Daehyun dengan hati-hati.

Kumulai dengan nafas yang panjang, agar akting ku lancan, demi digendong Daehyun! Oke fixs FIGHTING!Jae!

"akhs..akhss..aaak!" itulah suara yang keluar dari pita suaraku yang merdu, sambil tanga kanan ku meremas bagian yang sakit(akting).

"Youngjae-a, Gwencana? Asma mu kambuh? Omo!, _Saem_-Bakhyun_saem, _Yongjae asma nya kambuh!" Teriak Daehyun kepada Bakhyun_saem_. Seketika Bakhyun_saem _mendadak panik dan heboh!

"Omo! Omo! Ya! Ya! Daehyun-a tunggu apalagi cepat gendong Youngjae dan bawa Youngjae ke UKS!, palliwa!"

Sesudah Baekhyun_saem _berucap seperti itu, tanpa bubibu Daehyun langsung mengangkat tubuhku. Dan aku masih berpura-pura asma, saat digendong Daehyun perasaanku campur aduk antara senang digendong Daehyun dan merasa bersalah karena telah membohongi Bakhyun_saem _. 'kyaaaaaaaaa! aku digendong Daehyun!aaaaaaaaaaaaa' batinku dalam hati dan ingin berteriak sepuas-puasnya, tap tidak mungkin karena ini disekolah dan ada Daehyun disini.

.

.

**~Youngjae POV END~**

**~Author POV~**

.

.

Setelah beberapa meter Daehyunpun menurunkan Youngjae.

"Kau tadi makan apa hah!? Berat sekali tubuhmu!" kata Daehyun sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya karena sudah menggendong seorang Youngjae.

"Yak! Aku tidak berat, kau saja yang tidak kuat menggendongku!huh!. sekarang kita kemana?. Kata Youngjae membela diri dan bertanya.

"Mworago? Aku kuat loh, setiap minggu aku ke gym, mau bukti? Aku punya abs! Mau lihat? Biar kau percaya aku kuat" kata Daehyun tak mau kalah.

.

.

**~Author POV END~**

**~Youngjae POV~**

**.**

**.**

'mwoya? Dia bilang apa? Punya abs dan menawarkan abs nya di pos di mataku? Omo' batinku.

"Oke, Oke aku percaya, kita mau kemana?" tanyaku sambil menolak melihat absnya, Hellohhh! Mata ku ini masih polos alias suci! Buat apa kepolosan mataku hilang seketika hanya melihat abs kenapa tidak semuanya? Kalau meliat semuanya kan setara kepolosan mataku hilang tapi melihat Daehyun Topless #gubrak! 'yak! Apa yang kupkirkan? Ishhh...' batinku.

"Kita ke atap sekolah, Otte?"

"oke mungkin lebih baik di atap sekolah saja"

.

.

=SKIP TIME= *karena di atap hanya ada keheninga dan suasana awkward .

.

.

**~Youngjae POV END~**

**~Author POV~**

**.**

**.**

Tringgg~~ Tring~~ Tring~~

Bel berbunyi pertanda jam pelajaran akhir sudah selesai. Aku pun menggedong tas ku dan berjalan di lorong menuju gerbang. Dan mata Youngjae menangkap pemandangan seorag namja cantik, berkulit putih, tinggi , yang tidak lain ialah Choi Junhong, siswa yang digosipkan namja yang ditaksir seorang Jung Daehyun. Mata Youngjae tidak lepas dari pandang seorang yang bermarga Choi tersebut. 'Memang dia cantik, imut,baby face tak heran Daehyun menyatakan cinta padanya, huh bahkan dia lebih baik dari aku!'batin Youngjae sambil menggembungkan pipinya imut dan melanjutkan berjalan menuju gerbang. Young jae mngetahui ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari jauh, dan Youngjae tidak memilih ambil pusing dan mungkin hanya iseng pikir Youngjae santai.

.

.

=SKIP TIME At Yoo's Home=

.

.

~ceklek~

"Umma, aku pulang! Aku langsung mandi dan tidur" kata Yongjae setelah membuka pintu rumah nya dan menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai atas.

"Oh, Jae-ie kau sudah pulang, makanlah dulu!" perintah umma Youngjae

"Ani, aku tadi sudah makan bersama Himchan_hyung _" kata Youngjae berbohong, padahal dari tadi siang Youngjae tidak bertemu Himchan.

.

.

=SKIP TIME=

.

.

Hari berikutnya,Terlihat namja manis yang masih malas untuk beranjak dari kursi taman setelah pulang sekolah, namja itu Youngjae. Ya! Memang Youngjae malas pulang siang, kalaupun ia pulang sekarang pasti dia juga akan berguling-guling(?) di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia memutuskan untuk kerumah Himchan. Dia langsung berdiri dan berbalik ke lawan arah, dan Youngjae melihat seorang namja yang sedang memperhatikannya. Mengerti Younjae mengetahuinya namja asing itu berbalik dan bersembunyi di balik pohon berharap Youngjae tidak menghampirinya. Youngjae pun penasaran dan mulai melangkhkan kaki menuju pohon yang digunakan namja asing untuk bersembunyi,Youngjae was-was karena ia takut, mungkin itu ahjussi mesum, atau pencopet, atau yang lainya. Youngjae pun sampai di pohon dan melihat namja yang dari tadi memperhatikanya. Siapakah namja itu? Temukan di Next Chapter^^

.

.TBC

.

.

**Hah akhirnya update , penulis baru jadinya update nya kilat.. maav kalo bahasanya ngga' beraturan. Maav juga kalo chap kemarin nggantung dan dikit, hehehe emang dibuat gatung biar penasaran. Mohon Kritik &amp; saran nya agar di next chap lebih baik.. ~bow~ Terimakasih buat yang udah Review. Mohon Review again^^**

**Theqyuuu~~ok...ok.. errrrrrrrr(part Nicki Minaj – Anaconda-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE : CONFUSE **

**Main Cast : Jung Daehyun , Yoo Youngjae**

**Other Cast : Temuin sendiri *XD**

**Author : 'Jae'**

**Rating : T**

**Pair : DaeJae slight DaeLo, JongJae**

**Genre : Hurt, Humor *gakyakinsih**

**Warning : YAOI, typo's merajalela, Gaje**

**Note : Ini FF pertama saya, jadi bahasanya tak menentu**

**Summary :Youngjae yang dulunya ceria menjadi murung karena Gosip 'itu' beredar**

.

.

Hari berikutnya,Terlihat namja manis yang masih malas untuk beranjak dari kursi taman setelah pulang sekolah, namja itu Youngjae. Ya! Memang Youngjae malas pulang siang, kalaupun ia pulang sekarang pasti dia juga akan berguling-guling(?) di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia memutuskan untuk kerumah Himchan. Dia langsung berdiri dan berbalik ke lawan arah, dan Youngjae melihat seorang namja yang sedang memperhatikannya. Mengerti Younjae mengetahuinya namja asing itu berbalik dan bersembunyi di balik pohon berharap Youngjae tidak menghampirinya. Youngjae pun penasaran dan mulai melangkhkan kaki menuju pohon yang digunakan namja asing untuk bersembunyi,Youngjae was-was karena ia takut, mungkin itu ahjussi mesum, atau pencopet, atau yang lainya. Youngjae pun sampai di pohon dan melihat namja yang dari tadi memperhatikanya.

.

.

**~CHAPTER 3~**

**~Author POV~**

**.**

**.**

"Ya! Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Kau siapa?! A-apakah kau yang mengikuti ku kemarin?! Ya! Jawab aku?!" Kata Youngjae heboh dan setengah berteriak.

Youngjae memperhatikan namja asing itu dari atas sampai bawah, dan ciri-ciri namja itu ialah, bertubuh lebih pendek darinya, mungkin setara kuping Youngjae, berotot terlihat dari pakaian nya yang.. Ehm.. Sexy(sexy disini bukan seperti Hyolyn memakai hotpants-_-) mengenakan singlet putih dan mengenakan hoodie biru tua, bercelana hitam street.

"Sebentar, sebentar aku akan jelaskan Youngjae-ssi" kata namja itu setengah panik.

"Mwo?! Kau tau namaku dirisiapa?! Hah?! Apa kau orang jahat yang sudah mengincarku sejak lama?! Ya! Ya! Tol-mbptht" kata Youngjae yang belum selesai malah di bungkam dengan tangan kekar namja itu.

Youngjae sangat takut kali ini. Youngjae pikir ia adalah orang jahat yang mau menculik dan menidurinya. Tapi itu salah besar, Toh namaj setampan dia dibilang orang jahat.

"Tenang, aku bukan orang jahat, aku tidak akan menculikmu, ataupun menidurimu dan aku tidak berbuat jahat padamu." Kata namja itu seolah mengerti isi pikiran Youngjae. Dan namja itu melepaskan bungkaman dari Youngjae dan tersenyum.

'mwoya, kenapa dia tampan sekali? Lebih tampan dari Daehyun? Ishh apa yang ku pikirkan?argghh' batin Youngjae.

"tapi kau siapa? Kalau bukan orang jahat? Dan kenapa kau bisa tau namaku?" tanya Youngjae dengan nada bicara yang sedikit melunak. Dan duduk di kursi taman

" namaku Moon JongUp, Oh soal namamu aku mengetahui nya dari siswa TS Senior High School" Jawab namja yang diketahui bernama Moon JongUp itu, dan soal nama itu(namanya Youngjae) JongUp memberi sedikit, ani melainkan memberi Bumbu kebohongan. Karna Jongup sudah mengetahui nama Youngjae sejak lama. Kenapa? Karna Jongup seorang stalker, dan yang di stalk ialah namja yang bermarga Yoo itu, dan Jongup juga menyukai bahkan mencintai namja yang tidak mengenalnya. Kenapa Jongup bisa mencintai Youngjae? Karna suatu pertemuan yang tidak disengaja.

.

.

**#FLASHBACK ON**

**~JongUp POV~**

.

.

'ishh kenapa aku yang mengantar buku nya Moon SangHyuk, nanti kalau aku telat bagaimana hah!? Awas kau Hyukie!' gerutuku. Ya! Aku sedang dongkol(?) sama nae dongsaeng. Kenapa dia berangkat pagi tapi kenapa tak membawa bukunya? Padahal kan tas nya Cuma berisi buku tulis saja? Dasar.

Kulangkahkan kaki ku setelah berada di TS Junior High School bersampingan dengan TS Senior High School. sebelum melangkah ke gerbang tiba-tiba tubuh ku tertabrak oleh seseorang, dan itu membuat pantatku dengan sukses mencium jalanan. 'Hah?! Mwoya siapa yang menabrakku? Apa dia tak punya mata?! Habis kau~!' batin ku. Kulihat seorang namja yang mengulurkan tangannya untuk mrmbantuku .

"Maafkan saya? Saya sedang buru-buru , sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Anda tidak apa-apa?"kat namja itu.

Kulihat namja yang berparas cantik sedang berbicara padaku. Dia menggunakan seragam sekolah. Tunggu, dia masih sekolah? Kulirik seragam nya dan melirik nametag nya. Bertuliskan -Yoo Youngjae- dia sangat cantik, melebihi kebanyakan yeoja. Aku pun mengurungkan niat ku untuk menghabisinya.

"Anda tak apa-apa?" tanya namja itu sambil melambaikan telapak tangan nya didepan wajahku, dan itu membuyarkan lamunanku.

"ah, ne, ne tak apa" kataku sambil meraih tangan nya yang sehalus sutra.

"Maaf, tadi saya buru-buru" kata namja itu panik

"tak apa, kalau begitu pergilah nanti kau telat lain kali hati-hati" suruhku, tapi hatiku berkata lain. Hati ku ingin namja itu tetap disini. Tapi bagaimana, kasian kalau dia telat. Dia langsung membungkukan badan nya dan langsng berbalik dan lari. Padahal ini baru pukul 07.20 sambil kumelirik jam yang bertengger di tangan kiri ku. Oh iya TS school kan masuk nya pukul 07.30. omo! Ini hampir telat! Langsung aku berlali menuju gerbang TS Junior High School untuk menitipkan buku Hyuk pada penjaga gerbang. Dan setelah itu aku langsung menaiki motor ku dan menuju sekolahan ku – S.E.T Senior High school- .

.

.

**#FLASHBACK OFF**

**.**

**.**

**~Author POV~**

**.**

**.**

"oh, tapi kau mau apa mengikutiku?"tanya Youngjae.

'Mati kau Jongup! Kau meu menjawab apa?! Apa kau meu menjawab `aku stalker mu` yah itu imposible banget lah. Berpikirlah Jongup' batin jongup.

"ehm.. aku hanya mau berteman dengan mu saja hehehe"

"tapi kenapa kau hanya mengikuti ku, kenapa tidak langsung menghampiriku saja?" tanya Youngajae lagi

"ehm gimana yah? Aku kan berbeda sekolah dengamu, jadinya dikira teman ku kau itu musuhku" jawab Jongup

"oh, emangnya sekolah mu dimana?" tanya Youngjae penasaran.

" oh aku? S.E.T Senior High school."jawab Jongup apa adanya.

"jinja? Wah itu sekolah terbaik di seoul kan? Wah daebak!" kata Youngjae kagum, pasalnya S.E.T Junior High Schoo adalah sekolah terbaik di kota seoul dan selalu memndapati peringkat pertama dalam ujian kota.

Dan Jongup hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis yang siapa melihatnya akan meleleh seketika #abaekan

"ehmm, sebentar Jongup-ssi" kata Yongungjae sambil melihat wajah Jongup, yang dilihati Cuma dia saja sambil membatin ' Oh kenapa kau cantik sekali jae-ah? Uhh beruntung kita jadi lebih dekat' .

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu jongup-ssi?! Tapi diman yah?!" jelas Youngjae smabil mengingat-ingat

"di depan gerbang TS Junior High School?" tebak Jongup, tapi bukan tebak melainkan kebenaran.

"aha!iya! iya! Sekarang aku ingat, kau namja yang aku tabrak di depan TS Junior High School. ahahaha mianhe.." kata Youngjae.

"ne.. kau masih ingat? Padahal itu sudah lama sekali"

"ne aku masih ingat. Tapi kau juga mengingatnya, oh iya kau di TS Junior High Schol kenapa? Kukira kau bersekolah disana" tanya Youngjae Kepo again

"aku hanya mengantarkan buku nae dongsaeng yang ketinggalan, dia bersekolah disana."

Setalah itu hanya hening dan hanya ada suara orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya.

"Youngjae-ssi" panggil Jongup memecah keheningan diantaranya.

"hmm? Wae?" jawabnya sambil memandangi jongup

"ehm boleh aku meminta nomor ponsel mu?" pinta Jongu ragu-ragu

"boleh, tapi buat apa? Kemarikan ponselmu"kata Youngjae memperbolehkan. Dan Jongup mengeluarkan Ponsel hitam nya dari saku celananya, dan memberikan nya kepada Youngjae .

"Suatu saat kau akan tau" setelah selesai mengetik nomor di ponsel jongup . jongup pun langsung beranjak dan

"annyeong! Youngjae-ssi Gomawo" kata Jongup melambaikan tangan sambil menjauh darinya.

"annyeong" balas Youngjae sambil melambaikan tangan nya juga.

.

.

**~Jongup POV~**

**.**

**.**

"Eomma~ Appa~ bolehkah aku pindah sekolah ke TS?" tanya Jongup memelas.

"waeyo? Bukannya kau dulu mau sekolah di S.E.T?" jawab sang eomma.

"ne waeyo?"imbuh sang appa.

"siswa-siswinya semua sombong eomma,appa sekalian kan bisa bareng sama nae dongsaeng" kataku dengan berbagai alasan dan mencubit pipi hyuk.

"yak! Hyung!" bentak hyuk

"bolehkah appa? Eomma? Jebal~?" melasku sambil berekspresi layak nya anjing yang ingin diperhatikan sang majikannya.

"ada 1 syarat jongupie" kata sang appa

"apa syarat nya appa" tanya ku

"saat penerimaan rapot besok kau mendapat 5 besar paralel di S.E.T dan kau bisa pindah ke TS" nae appa menjelaskan dengan cermat. Mungkin itu syarat yang bisa kupenuhi. Pasalnya aku orang yang tergolong pintar , bukannya aku menyombongkan diri tapi dari hasil ku ujian kemarin juga memuaskan.

"gumawo appa, eomma" kataku sambil memeluk kedua orang tuaku tercinta.

"aku kekamar dulu sama hyung.. kajja" kata hyuk sambil menarikku ke lantai atas.

.

.

"kau ingin benar-benar pindah hyung?"

"ne, wae?"

"pasti karena namja itu"

Ya, memang Jongup ingin pindah gara-gara ingin satu sekolahan dengan Youngjae.

"hahaha kau tau saja, sudah kau tidur saja hyukie dan doakan hyungmu mendapat 5 besar okeh?"

"oke hyung, jika kau mendapat 5 besar kau traktir aku yah hyung? Otte?"

"oke, nae dongsaeng." Kata ku sambil mencium pipi nae dongsaeng karan ia sangat imut dan langsung keluar kamar hyuk.

"yak!, hyung!"kudengar teriakan dari dalam kamar. Sebaik nya aku juga tidur untuk kaki ku menuju kamarku.

.

.

**#keesokan harinya di S.E.T Senior High School**

**.**

**.**

Setelah acara pidato di aula sekolah dan yang mendapat juara 1-3 ternyata bukan aku. Ya! Memang yang disebutkan hanya peringkat 1 sampai 3 saja . tapi ada selembar kertas yang bertuliskan peringkat murid kelas XI S.E.T dari 1 sampai terakhir. Kulangkahkan kaki ku ke papan pengumuman dan ternyata ada banya murid yang melihatnya, dan kuhampiri dan mencoba menerobos keramaian dan kubaca dari atas ke bawah. Dan aku melihat namaku.. omo! Omo! Aku mendapat peringkat –

TBC

**Hahaha maav chapter ini gantung lagi XD .. Tolong review lagi yah... ini udah diusahain panjang.. kalau kurang panjang mian.. kalau absurd mian.. thanks yang udah review yah... TENQYU...ini ceritanya aku apa adanya jadi ya karangan sendiri.. no plagiat.. mau memperbanyak FF B.A.P**

**Ryzna : hahaha ini udah cepet updata nya.. review di chap ini yah.. ^^**

**Jokemato : makasih sarannya .. ini udah diusahain^^ ahk.. btw aku udah baca ff kmu.. smvah daebak..! XD**

**DaeMinJae : tebakan mu salah chingu! XD , iya nama panggilan nya sama.. btw aku juga baca ff kmu.. semuanya baguss.. **


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE : CONFUSE **

**Main Cast : Jung Daehyun , Yoo Youngjae**

**Other Cast : Temuin sendiri *XD**

**Author : 'Jae'**

**Rating : T**

**Pair : DaeJae slight DaeLo, JongJae**

**Genre : Hurt, Humor *gakyakinsih**

**Warning : YAOI, typo's merajalela, Gaje**

**Note : Ini FF pertama saya, jadi bahasanya tak menentu**

**Summary :Youngjae yang dulunya ceria menjadi murung karena Gosip 'itu' beredar**

.

.

Setelah acara pidato di aula sekolah dan yang mendapat juara 1-3 ternyata bukan aku. Ya! Memang yang disebutkan hanya peringkat 1 sampai 3 saja . tapi ada selembar kertas yang bertuliskan peringkat murid kelas XI S.E.T dari 1 sampai terakhir. Kulangkahkan kaki ku ke papan pengumuman dan ternyata ada banya murid yang melihatnya, dan kuhampiri dan mencoba menerobos keramaian dan kubaca dari atas ke bawah. Dan aku melihat namaku.. omo! Omo! Aku mendapat peringkat –

.

.

**~JongUp POV~**

**.**

**.**

Ternyata dan Oh ternyata aku mendapat peringkat 4!... wahhh Daebak!.. aaaaaaaa!.

"aaaaaaaaaaaa!yuhuuuuu ! yes yes yes!" teriak ku kegirangan sambil loncat-loncat Gajelas.

"Wah, chukkae Jongup-a kau mendapat peringkat sesekolahan wah.. kau memang hebat! Jjang!"kulirik yeoja yang memberi selamat kepada ku. Dan ternya itu Bora noona, kulihat dia setelahmenyelesaikan kata-katanya sambil mengacungkan jempol nya kepadaku.

"Ah. Gomawo noona.. Btw, Noona dapat peringkat berapa?" tanyaku penasaran. Ya memang penasaran sih, karena dia sunbae ku dan dia juga mengikuti ekstra dance.

"Ah, kau penasaran dengan peringkatku?" balasnya.

"Ne, ppali noona.." ucapku penasaran dan..

"3-" belum selesai Bora noona berbicara langsung ku potong. Daebak Bora noona dapat peringkat 3 waohhh...

"Chukkae noona, ahk kau juga hebat noona. Dapat peringkat 3 waohhh.." ucapku sambil menyalami Bora noona.

"kau mengejek ku huh?! Kata ku belom selesai tapi kau langsung nyerocoss(?), aku peringkat 31 bodoh!," kata Bora noona sambil cemberut dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"ahk, mian noona kirain peringkat 3 hehehe" ucapku minta maaf/

"arra, duluan yah annyeong!" ucap nya dan langsung meninggalkanku.

.

.

**~JongUp POV END~**

**~Author POV~**

.

.

"umma! Appa! Hyukie! Yaaaa~! Aku dapat peringkat 4 lohh.. aaa! Brati aku jadi pindah ke TS dong?!" terdengar seorang namja yang berteriak dari arah pintu dan itu JongUp.

"Jinjja hyung? Wahh chukkae! Brati kau mentraktirku kan hyung?" tanya namja tampan yang lebih muda dari Jongup yang diketahui bernama Hyuk, Dongsaeng nya. Dia (Hyuk) langsung menghambur ke pelukan sang hyung tersayangnya.

"Ne, hyukie hyung dapat peringkat 4 , nanti kita bicarakan soal traktir ya"ucapa jongup sambil berjalan menuju Ruang TV. Yang diketahui disana ada Umma appa nya Jongup.

"Oh Jongupie, Ne kau boleh Pindah ke TS , appamu akan mengurus berkas kepindahan mu, iyakan yeobo?" tanya mrs Moon kepada suaminya.

"Ne, appa akan mengurusnya, kau dan hyukie sinilah" jawab mr Moon sambil menyuruh Jongup dan Hyuk mendekat.

Hyuk dan Jongup mendekat dan Greb ternyata orang tuanya memeluknya langsung.

"Jinjja appa? Umma? Wah..." teriak jongup sambil melompat kegirangan.

"yaudah kau kekmar ganti bajumu jongupie" suruh mrs. Moon a.k.a. umma Jongup a.k.a. Istri Appa Jongup a.k.a. umma hyuk.

"siap umma!" kata Jongup langsung meluncur ke tangga untuk menuju kamarnya.

.

.

**~At Jongup Room~**

**~Author POV END~**

**~Jongup POV~**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mengganti baju, aku langsung menuju meja belajarku dan meraih buku. Buku yang setiap hari aku isi. Ya! Itu buku harian ku. Kuraih dan kumulai buka bukunya. Dan aku membacanya.

_**13 Agustus 2013^^**_

_Hi! Diary! Hah tadi akumenabrak seseorangdi depan gerbang sekolah nae hyukie, dia berparas cantik tapi dia namja! Apa aku menyukainya? Masasebegitu cepat kah? Apa kau percaya cinta pertama?Semoga bisa bertemu kembali dengannya' Tadi dia sih pake Seragam TS Senior High School. Apa aku harus menguntitnya? Oh my god!_

'hemm' aku tersenyum membacanya dan ku balik halaman nya *bukan buku nya yang di balik.

_**20 Agustus 2013^^**_

_Hi Diary! Tadi aku bertemu namja cantik itu di coffe shop dekat TS senior high school . aku mendengar temannya mengatakan "Yoo Youngjae" dan namja itu menoleh. Aku yakin itu pasti namanya! Aku yakin itu. Namanya aja udah cantik, apalagi orang nya.. : G_

Hahaha aku ingat ini saat di coffe shop dulu.

.

~**FLASHBACK~**

**.**

**.**

Aku menunggu temanku –BamBam- menghabiskan kuenya. Walaupun BamBam ini mungil, tapi si BamBam tukang makan, habisnya kuenya udah ditelan 5 porsi! Huh dan ini porsi ke 6. Huh .

"Udah belom bam?" tanyaku, aku ingin segera pulang dan mengerjakan soal soal matematika yang menurutku mudah.

"Bentar lagi ne, dikit lagi"jawabnya, aku hanya pasrah. Karena teman ky hanya BamBang eh bambam, kenapa? Karena aku jarang bersosialisasi. Kadang ada yang nganggep aku autis, atau gila dan apalah itu, Dan Bambam lah yang mau jadi temanku.

.

.

5 menit kemudian

.

.

"akh kenyang nya. Kajja Jongupie. Changkaman ne aku bayar dulu" aku hanya mengangguk sebagai respon. Kulihat Bambam menjauh dariku menuju kasir.

"Kajja!" tangan ku ditarik Bambam seperti orang pacaran.

Dan setelah tiba di pintu aku melihat namja cantik yang pernah ku tabrak dulu.

"Youngjae a, Himchan hyung Youngjae a tunggu aku!" terlihat namja yang berlari dibelakang namja cantik -Youngjae- terlihat ngos ngosan.

"hah youngjae a, himchan hyung! Kenapa kau tak menungguku?" tanya namja yang terlihat ngos ngosan tadi.

"yha! Kau tadi aku ajak malah tidur di taman!"bentak namja cantik satunya (himchan).

"mianhe ne, hehehe" kata namja yang tadi sambil tersenyum konyol.

"kajja" ajak namja cantik yang tak lain ialah Youngjae.

Dan setelah itu mereka masuk ke coffe shop.

'Hah akhirnya aku mengetahui namanya' pikirku.

**.**

**.**

_**#FLASHBACK OFF**_

_**.**_

.

Kejadian itu membuatku semakin ingin tau tentang nya. Dan aku mencoba beralih dari Diary ku dan mencoba mencari beberapa foto. Ingin tau fotonya? Itu foto namja cantik Yoo Youngjae , aku mengambilnya (maksutnya memfoto) dengan cara diam-diam seperti mata-mata ataupun stalker dan apalah itu. Aku memperhatikan foto-foto itu dari yang berekspresi Senang, Pout bibirnya kiyut, ada juga saat Youngjae menangis, dan ada yang pose tertidur. Hahaha kiyut banget dehh *maavAuthorAlay

.

.

**~Jongup POV END~**

**#OTHER SIDE (Daehyun SIDE)**

**~Author POV~**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat namja tamvan sedang meminum minuman bersoda berkaleng yang ia beli dari penjual minuman.

"Whoy! Istirahatlah dulu! Nanti kita lanjutin!" suruh namja sekseeeh dan tamvan yang tak lain Jung Daehyun. Iya memang saat ini Daehyun memang terlihat sekseeh memakai hotpants sehingga paha mulus terekspos atasan memakai teentop yang ketat tak lupa memakai bra, dan Daehyun siap pergi ke Lampu Merah terdekat :D #abaekan yangini. Daehyun memakai pakaian basket tak berlengan dan keringat memenuhi atau membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ne Dae-a" kata namja tamvan terlihat seperti tiang listrik berekpresi konyol yang bernama Park Dobi eh salah Park Chanyeol.

"Hyung! Kajja nanti ke barmalam, banyak yeoja namja cantik loh." Kata namja yang berparas putih mancung #antonimnya alian temsek (maav buat humor agar engga garing) yang bernama Kim Jongin atau biasa dipanggil Kai. Semua heran karena nama asli nya dan panggilannya berbeda nya pakai jauh sekali seperti gerbong kereta. Dan namja ini termesum di TS Senior High School

"Ne ayo hyung, nanti kita joget-joget dithana" kata namja cadel berparas tamvan ini bernama Oh Sehoon atau Oh Sehun. Namja ini tak kalah mesum dengan Kai.

"Yah kalian berdua! Ingat Kalian masih kelas sepuluh dan masih bocah tau bocah? huh!" Kata Bang Yongguk namja tinggi bersuara berat seberat beton(?) berparas tak kalah tamvvan dengan lainnya sambil menoyor kepala sehun dan jongin.

"Sudah, sudah" kata namja cantik bernama sungyeol yang juga pemain tim basket. Ia namja yang berparas cantik, tinggi, dan awsm lah (BCan bb-_-)

"Kajja kita kembali latihan," kata Daehyun sambil beranjak dari duduk nya.

"yah hyung! Kan kita baru istirahat" kata Kai sambil memPoutkan bibirnya lucu..huexx

"Yah salah sendiri dari tadi Cuma ngomong mulu, ah dan jangan mempotkan paruhmu.. menjijikan tauk!" kata Sungyeol juga beranjak.

Dan Yang lain juga ikut beranjak dari tempat duduk masing-masing dan melanjutkan lathan Basket.

.

.

**#SKIP TIME JUNG's HOME.**

**.**

.

"Umma aku pulang!" kata namja yang terlihat dari dekat pintu karena baru membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Oh sudah pulang Daehyunie, Mandi dulu dae lalu makan ne."kata umma Daehyun

"Ne Umma" Kata daehyun langsung menaiki tangga dan menuju kamarnya.

~ceklekk~

Pintu terbuka siapa yang membukanya? Ya Daehyun lah siapa lagi ? author? Huh Imposible~ #nyanyi imposible.. #abaekan..

Daehyun langsung meletakkan tasnya dan menuju kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya untuk mandi. Dan saat melewati laci kamarnya ia berhenti melangkah. Daehyun lansung mendekati laci itu dan membukanya.

~srekkk~

Laci pun terbuka memperlihatkan beberapa lembar foto seorang namja cantik. Siapa Namja Cantik itu? Akankah Youngjae? atau Junhong? Atau namja yeoja lain? Kita tak tau. Karna lacinya sudah ditutup kembali dan Daehyun melangkah ke kamar mandi melanjutkan aktivitas nya untuk mandi. Mau ngintip? Tidak disediakan kamera tersembunyi.. bukan acara tivi okehh..

.

.

**#OTHER SIDE (YOUNGJAE SIDE)**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat seorang namja cantik sedang tertidur ani bukan tertidur tapi Cuma berbaring di ranjang kamarnya. Dia Youngjae, Masih menggeluti pikirannya yang entah apa dan serasa kepalanya sudah menguap hampir meledak. Youngjae memikirkan tentang namja kemarin yang dia temui di taman kota dan memikirkan Daehyun juga. Mungkin Youngjae bimbang antara Daehyun sama Jongup. Tak ambil pusing Youngjae memilih menonton video kesukaan nya! (No Yadong) lebih tepatnya kartun kesukaannya yaitu Spongebobe. Dia pun menuju ruang TV untuk menonton kartun kesukaannya.

Setelah tontonan nya selesai ia langsung menuju ruang makan bersama hyung nya Yoo Sungjae (Yook Sungjae BTOB) dan Umma nya. Appa nya sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Oh ya Jaeie bagaimana sekolahmu?"tanya ummanya.

"baik-baik saja umma. Masih sama umma temanku masih sama Himchan hyung sama Jungkook"jawab Youngjae seadanya.

"Karna kau jelek saengie. Jhahahaha" ejek sungjae kepada dongsaengnya.

"yak!hyung aku bukan jelek tauk :3"

~CETtAK~

Ternyata Youngjae memukul kepala hyungnya dengan garpu dan sukses membuat hyungnya kesakitan.

"Appo!" kata sungjae sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"wlekk" ejek Youngjae sambil mengulurkan lidahnya.

"Sudah-sudah sekarang cepat makan" kata ummanya melerai.

Mereka pun melanjutkan acara makan malam dengan tenang. Karena semua pada takut pada Ummanya.

Setelah selesai makan Youngjae menuju kamarnya untuk bermain di komputernya, bukan bermain game tapi Facebook. Yha dia punya facebook dan dia punya penggemar rahasia. Setelah tiba dikamar dan didepan Komputer. Dan dia mulai mengetik di keyboard komputernya ternyata ia sedang log in facebook. Setelah masuk di facebook ternyata ada satu pesan dari penggemar rahasia berusername ShiePangerantt bermukaOKE YangMenanthiSijodohnyaDhatang #abaekan username nya ialah MunYupi ia selalu mengirimi pesan kepada Youngjae, entah itu isinya gombalan puisi taupun kesetan. Ia lalu membacanya

'Annyeong cantik apa harimu menyenangkan? Apa kau merindukankku?' itu isi pesan nya. Saat membacanya ia tersenyum dan memerah di daerah mukanya karena kata itu, bukan karena di tabok yes! Lalu ia membalasnya

'ne nado annyeong! Hariku seperti biasa.. aku merindukanmu sangat.. apa kita bisa bertemu?'

~tuling~

'Mungkin belum sekarang. Aku masih sibuk. Mian ne?' balas namja yang ber usernam MunYupi.

'Yaudah kagak apa apa." Mereka pun melanjutkan chat nya masing-masing.

Memang namja yang ber username MunYupi itu diajak ketemuan selalu menolak entah kenapa.

Siapakah namja yang berusernname MunYupi tersebut? Next chapter atau chapter selanjutnya akan terungkap.

.

.

**TBC~~**

**.**

**.**

**Review ne?**

**Maav epep abal-abal ini update nya lama.. bingung ceritanya mau gimana. Typos bertebaran bahasa alay menyebar gaje banget dah.. Thanks yang udah review neh dan thanks buat pembaca gelap?! .. review lagi ne? OKE INI ADA BOCORAN DIKIT**

"**NANTI ADA YANG MENINGGAL ENTAH ITU JAE, DAE, JONGUP ATAU SIAPA GITUH.."**

**Cuma itu bocorannya.. nantikan next chapne?**

**Meytyas66 : thanks udah baca plus review.. iya ini kurang panjang..**

**Ngiweung : makasih ne udah baca.. nantikan lanjutan nya ne?**

**Jokemato :makasih.. iye ini emang si jongup tergula gila XD**

**Daeminjae : hahaha... iya.. starlight kah?**

**She3nno : hahaha ini juga tbc nya nggantung.. biar pada penasaran xD daenya nanti.. di next chapter..**

**Big Thanks ~bow~**

**Review ne? Review banyak.. semangat buat apdet... ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**TITLE : CONFUSE **

**Main Cast : Jung Daehyun , Yoo Youngjae, Moon Jongup**

**Other Cast : Temuin sendiri *XD**

**Author : 'Jae'**

**Rating : T**

**Chap : 5 dari -**

**Pair : DaeJae ,DaeLo, JongJae**

**Genre : Hurt, Humor *gakyakinsih**

**Warning : YAOI, typo's merajalela, Gaje**

**Note : Ini FF pertama saya, jadi bahasanya tak menentu, typo dimana mana**

**Summary :Youngjae yang dulunya ceria menjadi murung karena Gosip 'itu' beredar **

.

~tuling~  
'Mungkin belum sekarang. Aku masih sibuk. Mian ne?' balas namja yang ber usernam MunYupi.  
'Yaudah kagak apa apa." Mereka pun melanjutkan chat nya masing-masing.  
Memang namja yang ber username MunYupi itu diajak ketemuan selalu menolak entah kenapa.

.

Setelah itu kuputuskan untuk memeluk kekasih yang super cool, ya guling.. emang miris, Cuma bisa membayangkan guling itu menjdi Daehyun, dan aku rasa itu sangat impossible jika Daehyun tidur memelukku. Aku sadar diri kok, Daehyun itu murid yang terkenal dikalangan yeoja ataupun namja yg berjiwa uke, sedangkan aku? Hanya seorang yang bernama Yoo Youngjae yang tidak memiliki riwayat ketenaran sama sekali dan apa yg menarik dari ku? Pipi ku tembem dan begitulah. Mungkin dari sekarang untuk memulai melupakan Daehyun walaupun dengan berat hati, toh? Daehyun engga mungkin suka sama aku yang berpipi tembem. Kan juga Daehyun sudah mempunyai Junhong yang cantik. Oke fixs move on jae.. Fighting! Chemungudht eakkk.. mengingatnya saja membuat airmata berlianku jatuh dengan elitnya. Seketika akupun memeluk guling kekasih super cool ku, dan dunia mimpi pun menghiasi tidur cantik ku.

.

.

#st7 pagi

Kliring~ kliring~

Kubuka mata ku yg masih menginginkan mimpi indah itu dan kumatikan alarm sialan. Ku gerakan badan ku agar bisa duduk agar nyawaku terkumpul sepenuhnya. Setelah terkumpul kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhku dari apa aja.

"Touch my body urin jogeumssik ppareuge  
Oh everybody pureun haneul boda nopi  
jigeum i rideumi joha tteugeoun taeyangarae neowana  
My body body Touch ma body  
Baby so good jigeum gibuneun paradise  
Baby so nice uri dulmanui summer night  
jogeumssik one step two step dalbit arae neowana  
My body body Touch ma body"

Nyanyi ku disela sela gebyur gebyur sambil joget ala hyolyn. Setelah acara gebyur akupun memakai seragam sekolah.

.

.

"oh jaeie, sini sarapan dulu" kata umma menyuruhku sarapan sambil terpampang dengan nyata lengkungan bibirnya. Kududukan pantat seksi ku dikursi.

"jae nanti kau berangkat sama hyung ne?" tanya hyung kepadaku

"hah? Engga ditanya juga pasti aku berangkat sama hyung :3 kan biasanya juga begitu" jawabku seadanya, memang bener kok kalau berangkat kesekolah pasti sama sungjaehyung.

"aiih, serah deh jae"

"ihh hyung jangan marah ne? Hehehe bercanda kog hyung /puppy eyes/"

"aiihh arra arra ck dasar, makan gih nanti telat baru tau rasa"

"aiy aiy kapten"

.

.

#AtSchool

.

.

Kulangkah kan kaki ku menuju kelas ku. Akupun melewati lorong lorong sendirian dan masih sepi, maklum ini masih tergolong pagi. Saat aku berjalan aku melihat seseorang eh ani tapi dua orang. Kucoba mendekati dua orang tersebut dan Oh ternyata oh oh Waow. Itu Daehyun sama Junhong berduaan di kelasnya Junhong. Kucoba mengintip dari luar jendela. Dan apa yang mereka lakukan?aku terkenyut (?) Ahk mereka berpelukan layaknya teletubies. Kuputuskan untuk berlari menuju atap sekolah.

Tes

Tes

Air mataku seketika jatuh dengan elitnya. Berharap dengan air mata inii jatuh akan hiang semua kegalauan kersahan kesulitan ku selama ini.

.

**.**

**#Youngjae POV END**

**#OTHER SIDE &amp; OTHER TIME**

**#Author POV **

**.**

**.**

Terlihat namja tamvan bernametag Jung Daehyun sedang membawa buku dan berjalan menyusuri lorong kelas sepuluh dan dia memasuki kelas Junhong. Ada apa kah ini? Oke author ceritakan. Jauh hari Daehyun meminjam buku cerita milik Junhong. Ehm memang mereka deket bisa di bilang kaya orang pacaran. Setelah sampai di kelas dan masuk lah Daehyun ke kelas dan disana terlihat namja manis, berkulit putih susu. Daehyun pun menghampiri Junhong yang bertempat duduk di pojok kelas.

"nih bukuna Jun" kata Daehyun sambil menyodorkan sebuahh buku kepada Junhong.

"ne hyung, gimana critanya? Baguskan?" tanya Junhong kepo.

"bagus kog," kata Daehyun sambil mengacak rambut Junhong.

"jangan diacakin hyung nanti rontok". Ungkapnya sambil mem-pout kan bibirnya lucu.

"arra arra, mian ne"katanya dengan terlukis senyum menawan diwajahnya.

"ahk bentar hyung, Jun mau ambil buku absen di meja guru" saat berdiri Junhong kehilangan keseimbangan dan Jun terpeleset dan untungnya ditangkap oleh Daehyun dan terjadilah adegan saling peluk. Dan pelukan itu berlangsung cukup lama karena mereka berdua masih syok dan tanpa mereka ketahui ada sepasang mata yang mengintip dari jendela.

"ahk mian hyung mian" kata Junhong

"eh lain kali hati-hati nee" ucap Daehyun.

"ehm ne hyung. Jun ambil bukunya dulu"

"ehm oke, hyung juga mau kekelas"

.

.

**#YOUNGJAE SIDE**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di atap sekolah, Youngjae ,memilih untuk duduk di bangku yg ada di atap sekolah. Dia memejamkan mata, 'apa ini?' batinnya dan satu dua tiga dan lebih air mata Youngjae menetes 'apa aku harus merasakan sakit ini terus menerus? Aku mulai menyukai Daehyun sejak pertama kali bertemu. Ya saat penerimaan siswa baru TS Senior High School. saat itu Daehyun mengenakan seragam sekolah dari sekolah nya dulu dan itu tamvan sekali, bibir yg tebal dan berisi , rambut bersurai hitam pekat, celana panjang dan sepasang sneakers menghiasi bagian bawah, dan jangan lupakan sepasang mata tajamnya.' Mengingat itu Youngjae terseyum . lebih tepatnya _fake smile _. senyum yang penuh arti dan banyak arti untuk ditebak. Youngjae mengambil ponsel dari saku celana nya dan melihat jam yang ada di ponsel nya, dan jam sudah menunjukan setengah delapan dan itu artinya jam masuk ke kelas. Youngjae pun bergegas menuju kelas nya untuk mengikuti kelas pagi ini.

.

.

#At class

.

.

Youngjae tidak bisa konsentrasi dikarenakan kejadian pagi tadi. Kejadian itu terus terbayang-bayang di pikiran seolah olah film yg memutar dengan asyik nya.

"sst sst Youngjae-ah sstt sttt" samabil melempar kertas yang lemaran nya tepat di muka Youngjae membuat lamunan nya buyar .

"isshh apa?" jawab Youngjae dengan glarenya

"kau kenapa eoh? Cerita dong" kata teman nya yang tadi melempar kertas -Jungkook- .

"bodoh, mana bisa cerita jam pelajaran Cho saem kau mau dihukum eoh?" bales Youngjae sambil mengangkat bibir kanan keatas berkesan mengejek mungkin.

"arrasseo nanti istirahat okey?" saut Jungkookdan dibalas anggukan oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Youngjae! Jungkook! Apa yg sedang kalian lakukan?! Mengobrol di jam elajaran ssaya?!" kata Cho Saem menegur dua insan imut itu.

Seketika beberapa pasang mata yang ada di ruangan itu melihat ke arah Jungkook dan Youngjae.

Seketika Jungkook dan Youngjae kaget mendengar suara Cho Saem yang membahana cetar.

"A-aniya Saem, saya tadi meminjam rautan ke Youngjae, maafkan saya Saem" jawab Jungkook dengan nada bergetar, bukan karena akan nangis tetapi takut. Dan jawaban itu 100% alasan belaka dari seorang Jeon Jungkook yang cerdas dengan masalah bohong membohongi.

"Mana rautan yang kamu pinjam?!" jawab ChoSaem butuh butkti bukan hanya gombalan belaka (?)

Skak mat kau Jeon Jungkook, terlihat Jungkook dan Youngjae terlihat panik. Jungkook melihat sekitar sekitarnya dan tertuju pada laci meja nya, 'tuhan selamat kan aku semoga di tempat pensil ku ada rautan ya tuhan' batin Jungkook pun merogoh laci dengan deg deg ser(?) membuka tempat pensil yg masih didlam meja dan mergoh rogoh sesuaty yg besar (?) dan... nahhh ada ternyata 'terimakasih tuhan'

"ini Saem" sambil menyerahkan rautan berwarna pink tersebut.

ChoSaem menerima nya dan melihat-lihat rautan yang dipegang nya.

"Kenapa bisa di laci? Kamu mau mengambilnya? Untuk dibawa pulang?" kata ChoSaem mengintrograsi layaknya Jungkook adalah pembuat bakso borak dan keripik balsem (?)

Jungkook pun kaget, karena gurunya kelewat kepo hanya gara-gara rautan. Ia pun memutar otaknya untuk berpikir keras dan menghasilkan uap (?)clinggg lampu kuning pun muncul disaat yg tepat, wait yang muncul lampu kuning lho ya bukan kak dijahyellow tenqyu okok-_,-

"Oh itu tadi rautan nya awalnya di atas meja saya saem. Nah meja saya jadi kotor gara-gara rautannya kelebihan muatan. Nah jadi saya bersihin tuh meja dan saya taruh rautan nya di laci agar terlihat rapi bersih dan kinclong seperti baru saem" jelas Jungkook panjanh lebar. Dan usaha nya tak sia-sia gurunya menganggukan kepala t=bertanda ia paham dan percaya.

"ok anak-anak kerjakan buku paket kalian halaman 167-175"kata ChoSaem memberi perintah.

"nee saem" jawab siswa-siswi serentak.

"huuuh lega .. kau sih isshh" kata Youngjae sambil melihat Jungkook. Yang dilihat hanya nyengir kuda. Gila emang upss.

.

.

#SKIP TIME At Kantin

.

.

"oh iya Jae, cerita sini mukamu kayaknya banyak beban hidup wkwkw" canda Jungkook dan menyanyi OST tuhan kan berikaann jalaann nanana .. nanana

"ishh" Youngjae mendisis sambil menjitak kepala Jungkook dengan merasa tak bersalahnya.

"aduhhh atit" jawab Jungkook manja dan ehem sok imut? Emang Jungkook imut elahh.

"sedih banget nget nget akuu ginii tadi pagi aku berangkat lebih awal eh gak sengaja lewat kelas X G.. ada pemandangan yang merusak iris mata aku" cerita Youngjae hierbola

"trus? Biar aku tebak, Pasti Daehyun sama Junhong ya?"tebak Jungkook terhadap p_emandangan yang merusak iris mata _dan sedihnya tebakan itu bener tanpa meleset ke kamar mndi pun (?)

"nah itu tau"sambil menatap arah lain.

"trus?mereka ngapain?"jungkook menyimak mendengarkan dengan kusyuk,

"merekaa... berpelukan" kata Yougjae menggantung perkataan yang terakhir.

Dan lanjutannya begitulah percakapan antara uke rempong, percakapan itu berlangung lama dan sampai jam istirahat tak cukup untuk cerita dari Youngjae dan mereka masih melanjutkan cerita hingga saat ini saat para siswa siswi lebih memilih pulang untuk tidur di kasur yang empuk, ataupun bermain dengan temannya, atau membeli pakaian yg wah, atau lebih memilih belajar dan ataupun kencan. Tidak dengan kedua orang ini karenalebih memiih untuk ngerumpi tentang kejadian pagi tadi.

.

.

#AUTHOR POV END

#JongUP POV

#JongUp SIDE pulang sekolah

.

.

Kulangkah kan kaki ini menuju halte bus terdekat untuk menuju kantor Appa. Ya, tadi pagi Appa menyuruh ku untuk menemuinya ke kantornya siang ini, entah apa yang appa bicarakan nanti. Terlihat bus sudah berhenti didepan ku dan sebuah pintu terbuka dengan otomatis, banyak oraang yang mencoba untuk 'tercepat memasuki bus' agar bisa mendapat tempat duduk yang nyaman. Aku memilih untuk menaiki bus terakhir dan memilih berdiri, kenapa? Tau sendirilah aku orangnya gimana, tak terlalu banyak bersosialisasi dengan banyak orang.

Setelah sampai halte dekat di kantor appa, aku menurunkan badan ku disitu (?).

"huuuh" kutarik nafas ku agar tidak gugup melihat banyak orang disana.

Aku pun memasuki gedung pencakar langit itu dengan pintu yang membuka secara otomatis tentunya. Aku pun menaiki lift untuk sampai di ruangan appa. Dan ~clingg~ pntu terbuka dan aku pun menuju ruangan appa yang ada di pojok kanan.

_Tok~tok~tok~ _

Suara pintu yang aku ketok untuk memberi isyarat yang di dalam ruangan bahwa ada orang yag mau masuk.

"masuk" suara samar orang didalam sana.

_Cklekkk~_

Kubuka pintu dan terlihat appa yang masih serius dengan dokumen apalah itu yang ada di meja kerja nya.

"appaaa~"

"oh JongUp-ah duduk duduk."

" ah ne ne. Tadi appa mau bicara apa?"kataku sambil menduduki kursi yang mepuk.

" Oh itu, besok kamu bisa langsung masuk TS Senior High School"

Hah? Aku tidak bermimpi kan? Kenapa lebih cepat dari yang aku bayangkan? Oh God, aku belum siap bertemu dengan Youngjae.

"ah? Ne? Kenapa cepat sekali appa?"

"lebih cepat lebih baik nak"kata appa sambil beranjak dari kursi kerjanya dan berjalan ke suatu almari di dekatnya . Appa pun membukan nya dan mengambil sesuatu, Oh? Seragam sekolah TS?daebak!

Appa menghampiri ku untuk mengasih seragam yang dipegang nya sambil berkata "ini uah appa beliin jadi besok kamu bisa langsung menggunakan dan oh ya berkas nya udah appa kirim ke TS. Mereka kaget terhabat nilai mu yang bagus nak" appa mengakhiri kata dengan seulas senyum menawannya.

Aku menerima seragam itu dengan sepenuh hati dan raga jiwaku (?)

"terima kasih appa," kata ku sambil memeluk namja kepala tiga itu.

"cobalah dirumah nanti"

"oke appa, aku pukang dulu ya"

"hati-hati nak"

Ku langkah kan menuju pintu dan membuka pintu itu sambil membawa seragam tadi. Aku pun keluar dari ruangan itu dengan senyum yang terlukis diwajahku tak pudar oleh waktu(?)tsah aku pun keluar dari gedung menjulang tinggi itu dan pulanh menuju rumah menggunakan taxi.

Sesampainya dirumah aku pun langsung menerobos menuju kamar ku. Hyuk pun heran melihat tingkah laku ku.

Kulepas baju, celana, dan bra ku(?) dan mencoba seragam yang tadi dikasih oleh appa dan setelah terpasang ditubuhku aku pun berjalan menuju kaca, dan hasilnya sangat cocok dan aku terlihat tampan sekali. Kucoba pose pose model agar terlihat lebih tampan. Pose pertama ku monyong kan bibirku imut agar terlihat kaya kak dijahyellow. Pose kedua akupun melapangkan dada agar terlihat sexy kaya JungSarang. Pose ketiga ku gigit bibir bawah ku agar terihat kaya leader B1A4 *eaa eaa masih aja tetep bantet* tsahh.. dan aku pun hampir muntah gara-gara pose-pose ku tadi dan kuputuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini *abaikan kuputuskan untuk melepas seragam dan langsung menghadap komputer untuk log in akun Facebook nya yang berusername MunYupi yang artinya Mun=Moon Yupi=permen(?) dan setelah log in selesai. Aku pun meng-klik inbox dan menge-chat berusername siPlincessttzYuangh IngieentKaciehCuyunkLuebbih DarhieeDiaaeeChieeGuanteangknztt. Atu bisa disingkat YooYeeJee.

Memang alay tapi itu menurutku sedang kan YooYeeJee itu dn aslinhya dan akun itu milik Youngjae.

Aku pun mengetik ke keyboard untuk menyapa namja manis itu

'soree cantik, bagaimana hari mu? Apa menyenangkan? Ataupun menyebalkan?jangan lupa makan cantik' ku klik _send_

'apakah ini saatnya mengungkapkan siapa aku secara pelan-pelan? Ah mungkin'tiba tiba terlintas dibenak ku untuk mengungkapkan siapa MunYupi

Aku pun mengetik lagi

'xxxxxxxxxxxx hubungi aku atau sms aku, aku mau memperlihatkan siapa aku secara perlahan demi kamu cantik, :*' beberapa puluh menit beralalu dan tak ada jawaban dari Youngjae dan akupun memutuskan untuk log out dan makan cemilan bersama hyuk.

Kubawa ponsel aku untuk jaga-jaga kalau Youngjae sms dan langsung aku bales, itu baru harapan, belum kenyataannya. Kulangkahkan kaki pendek ini menuju dapur untuk mengambil makanan. Dan

_Tuling~ tuling~ ada sms huahahaha _

Ponsel ku berbunyi dan bergetar di saku celana dan aku pun segera mengambil ponsel dan berharap kalau itu sms dari Youngjae dan aku pun membuka kunci borgol ponsel(?) dan...

...

...

...

...

...

''''''''''''''''

**TBC pemirsah :'D **

**Maavkan hayati apdet nya lama :'v fokus un ..**

**Doain yak nilai nya bagus. Rencana nya sih abis un mau apdet ehh lupa pswd nya :'D**

**Oke kali ini panjangan kan? Dari yang sebelum nya...**

**Ada yang setuju kalo aku buat ff iKON memb?..**

**Sekian dari saia dan ini banyak typo gaje ,, gaje nya pake banget pemirsah..**

**Mind to review? ~bow~**

**OH IYA INI JALAN CERITANYA MELENCENG DARI CHAP SEBELUMNYA GEGARA KELAMAAN AODET JADI LUPA YANG MATI NANTI SIAPA - SEKIAN**


End file.
